Recuerdos del lobo
by alice-good
Summary: Historia sobre Remus y Sirius ambientada en el tercer año en Hogwarts de Harry. Una historia con mucho drama, romance y perdón. Un poco de James y Lily,
1. Capítulo 1 Still remains

_Aclaraciones: Esta historia surgió como una necesidad de rellenar los espacios en blanco y hacerle justicia a Remus y Sirius. Esta ambientada en el tercer año de Harry, pero desde la perspectiva de Remus. Esta influenciada por el MaraudersCrack! de Irati, el mejor fanfic jamás escrito, así que si reconocen algunos guiños a esa historia pues felicidades, significa que leyeron lo mejor de lo mejor xD piensen en ellos como easter eggs.  
_ _Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y Warner. No es necesario aclarar que yo no gano dinero con esto. Enjoy!_

 **Capítulo 1** _ **Still remains**_

Ahí estaba, parado frente al Expreso de Hogwarts, de nuevo. Tras doce años evitando pensar en cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con ese tren o con Hogwarts, o más específicamente con cuatro personas del pasado, ahí estaba. Claro que no había sido su idea, pero al final aceptó la oferta de Dumbledore, aunque no estaba seguro del porqué y francamente no quería pensar en eso.

Sujetó con fuerza su desvencijada maleta y caminó hacia el último vagón, pues no quería ser visto ni molestado por nadie. Llegó al último compartimento, entró y miró su reflejo en la ventana. Hace dos días había sido luna llena y su semblante aun mostraba las señales de la transformación: la piel pálida, el cansancio, el dolor y la tristeza que venían después. Acomodó la maleta en el portaequipaje y se sentó, deliberadamente había llegado media hora antes, esperando poder descansar un poco durante el viaje. Trató de cubrirse lo más posible con su vieja capa y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Ajeno al traqueteo que anunciaba la partida del tren siguió durmiendo, tampoco notó a los tres alumnos que entraban al compartimento. Aunque estaba cansado, inevitablemente soñó con Hogwarts, con los recuerdos que había escondido en lo más profundo de su memoria. Volvía a la torre de Gryffindor, subía las escaleras hasta la habitación que por siete años había compartido con ellos y abría la puerta. El calor del dormitorio casi se podía tocar, era envolvente y embriagante, las cortinas olían a frescura de primavera, a pesar de estar en verano, y los baúles de los chicos ya estaban ahí: uno negro y majestuoso, otro rojo y perfecto, el tercero pálido y rayado, el último era más pequeño y estaba bastante viejo. Ya había alguien en el cuarto, un chico alto de pelo alborotado y gafas redondas, con una sonrisa deslumbrante que solo podía significar una cosa: travesuras.

\- Lunático – dijo James.

\- ¿Ja…James?

Pero en ese momento la habitación se enfrío y una ráfaga de aire helado lo cubrió todo haciendo que el sueño se desvaneciera. Lo primero que notó fue que el tren ya no se movía. La oscuridad era absoluta, pues afuera llovía y las luces se habían apagado. Lo segundo que notó fue que el frío que había aparecido en el sueño provenía de la realidad, un frío que calaba hasta los huesos junto con una sensación de desesperación que parecía avanzar hasta donde él estaba. _Dementores_. Pero no podía ser, era el Expreso de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, sus sentidos de lobo no lo engañaban, podía sentir la presencia de los dementores en el tren.

Ahora que estaba más alerta se dio cuenta que había más personas en el compartimento. _Estudiantes_.

\- Harry?

\- Quién eres?

\- Ginny?

Necesitaba que se callaran, necesitaba silencio para escucharlos. ¿ _Habían dicho Harry? ¿Sería el hijo de James?_

\- Silencio – dijo.

Los chicos guardaron silencio de inmediato y él pudo conjurar un hechizo para iluminar el lugar y dar un breve vistazo: había dos chicas en el compartimento, una pelirroja ( _como Lily, no pienses eso)_ y otra morena, además de tres chicos. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y despeinado justo en la coronilla, gafas redondas y una brillante cicatriz en forma de rayo. Y ahí estaba, el hijo de James y Lily. _Vaya que sí se parece a ellos_. Ya había escuchado rumores sobre el niño, ya no tan niño, pero el parecido con sus padres fue abrumador. De no ser porque en ese momento escuchó algo deslizándose fuera del compartimento, seguramente se hubiera quedado paralizado de la impresión.

La puerta se abrió antes de que él hubiera llegado a ella. _Maldito dementor_. Una sensación de vacío lo invadió y se encontró reviviendo recuerdos que seguían doliendo demasiado. Él y Sirius la última vez que se vieron, la noche antes de la muerte de sus amigos, una pelea a gritos que jamás concluyó, la desconfianza…

 _Piensa en otra cosa, anda, piensa._ Pero era muy difícil hacerle frente al dementor. _Carajo, ni siquiera puedo enfrentarme a esos recuerdos sin estrés externo, ahora agrega un dementor._ Pero tenía que reponerse y rápido, pues el dementor se había inclinado hacía Harry. Pensó en lo más feliz que venía a su memoria y el hechizo salió. Harry cayó al suelo y la criatura se fue. La luz volvió casi inmediatamente y la chica de cabello castaño se agachó para atender a Harry.

Después de unos segundos Harry recobró el conocimiento, estaba algo desorientado, pero bien. Remus lo observó mientras se sentaba en el sillón y les hacía preguntas a los demás. Trataba de no poner demasiada atención, pues podía imaginar la clase de recuerdo que él chico cargaba, pero no pudo evitar escuchar que Harry hablaba de un grito, alguien gritando. _Esa noche, ¿será posible? Tenía solo un año_. Por su bien, era mejor no pensar en eso. _Aun no._ Lo mejor sería tranquilizar a los chicos, afortunadamente siempre cargaba con una tableta de chocolate, así que la partió en trozos y la repartió.

\- Cómanselo, iré a hablar con el maquinista, disculpen. – les dijo mientras salía del compartimento.

Camino unos pasos y se detuvo, necesitaba unos segundos para él, para recomponerse y cerrar el flujo de recuerdos, buenos y malos, que el dementor había abierto. Había conocido a Harry, por fin. No es que no lo hubiera querido conocer, era el hijo de sus dos mejores amigos, pero no creía que fuera prudente irrumpir en su vida, ya de por si complicada. Debido a su condición la estabilidad no era su fuerte y Harry no tenía que pasar por eso. Además, dolía verlo, era genial, pero no podía evitar que doliera. _Supongo que así será siempre, nunca dejará de doler haberlos perdido_.

Dejó atrás los recuerdos y avanzó hasta el principio del tren donde se encontraba el maquinista. Al parecer los dementores habían exigido acceder al Expreso de Hogwarts y el Ministerio les había concedido salvoconductos mientras Black estuviera prófugo. _El apellido que tanto odió_. Mandó una lechuza a Hogwarts para que Dumbledore estuviera enterado de la situación y la enfermera atendiera a Harry a su llegada, solo para estar seguros de que nada pasara. Cuando regresó al compartimiento los chicos aún no se habían comido el chocolate.

\- No lo envenene. – les dijo sonriendo – Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos. ¿te sientes bien, Harry?

Aunque se veía aturdido no parecía haber sufrido daño, al menos no daño físico. _Las heridas del alma son otra cosa._ No estaba seguro de cómo convivir con Harry, así que volvió a salir y esperó en el pasillo a que el tren se detuviera en la estación. Cuando bajó pudo ver el imponente castillo que se erguía al otro lado del lago. _De nuevo en Hogwarts_.


	2. Capítulo 2 1971 (Good Morning Freedom)

**Capítulo 2** **1971 (Good Morning Freedom)**

\- ¿Llevas todo, cariño? ¿Suficiente tinta, pergamino, libros? Sé que no puedes vivir sin ellos, así que te empaque algunos libros muggle extras por si los necesitas- le dijo Hope a su hijo de once años.

\- Sí, mamá, Gracias – contestó Remus.

\- Te extrañaré, te extrañaremos. Papá lamenta no poder estar aquí, pero surgió un trabajo de último minuto, hay que aprovechar – finalizó Hope con una sonrisa.

Remus sabía que para sus padres era difícil compaginar el trabajo con la responsabilidad de cuidar a un hombre lobo pre-adolescente, por lo que el dinero no siempre sobraba en la casa. Realmente le hubiera gustado tener a su papá con él, desde que el profesor Dumbledore se había presentado en su hogar para decirle que podría asistir a Hogwarts, Remus se la pasaba preguntándole a su padre sobre la vida en el colegio, las asignaturas, los otros niños. Mucha información para asimilar. Y ahora estaba frente al Expreso de Hogwarts, a punto de abordar para pasar un año lejos de sus padres, lejos de lo que conocía. _Rodeado de otros_. Su miedo más grande no era el colegio en sí, sino conocer gente nueva, que otros niños se dieran cuenta.

Hope Lupin notó como el rostro de su hijo pasaba de mostrar felicidad a una preocupación extrema.

-Hey, estarás bien, el profesor dijo que todo estaría bien. Esto es bueno, Remus, solo confía.

Confiar, Remus Lupin había pasado buena parte de su vida entrenándose en el arte de no confiar. El tren anunció su partida. Remus le dio un último beso a su mamá y subió rápido a su vagón. _Trataré de confiar, mamá, aunque no prometo nada_.

Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo del vagón, era algo difícil ya que llevaba un pesado baúl que apenas podía arrastrar. Todos los compartimentos estaban repletos de alumnos, Remus no encontraba algún lugar disponible y ya se estaba cansando. Justo en la mañana había despertado con un resfriado tremendo; aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado a las enfermedades, pues la licantropía le bajaba las defensas dependiendo del ciclo lunar. Cuando sentía que ya no podía más llegó al último vagón y al último compartimento jurando que, si no encontraba lugar, se sentaría en el pasillo. Pero en ese compartimento había solo dos niños, Remus supuso que de su edad. _Nuevos en Hogwarts, como yo_.

\- Disculpen, ¿puedo sentarme? – dijo Remus antes de estornudar.

\- Claro. Yo soy James y él es Sirius – dijo el niño de gafas señalando al otro chico que estaba frente a él.

\- Remus Lupin – contestó sentándose en el asiento.

\- Contestas como un adulto – le dijo Sirius.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Eso es de modositos.

\- No le hagas caso, solo se está metiendo contigo – le dijo James a Remus. – ¿Primer año? ¿Estas emocionado? Me muero por dar la prueba para buscador, seré el más joven en la historia del colegio.

\- Calla, chaval, que tu madre te dijera que eres bueno volando no te hace bueno. Yo seré golpeador, el mejor de todos. Y tu capitán, gafitas - dijo Sirius.

\- Quisieras – replicó James.

Remus se quedó todo el viaje escuchando a esos dos discutir por tonterías. No sabía si ya se conocían, pero parecían tener años de convivencia. Afortunadamente no le pidieron participar en la conversación, ellos solos se bastaban. Así que Remus tuvo tiempo para disfrutar el viaje, pensar en la casa que dejaba y el futuro que aguardaba en el colegio. Estaba aterrado pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz, feliz de tener algo bueno. Tenía suerte de haber sido aceptado, de poder asistir debido a su condición.

-¿Coleccionas cromos?

\- ¿Eh?

-Cromos, niño, de ranas de chocolate – repitió Sirius.

-Ah, sí – Si de algo podía presumir Remus era de su colección de cromos. Su adicción al chocolate le había dado la colección más grande que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar: 3000 cromos con pocas repeticiones.

\- ¿3000? Creo que oficialmente eres mi mejor amigo – dijo James.

\- ¿Asaltaste todas las tiendas de dulces de Inglaterra? ¿O eres nieto de la reina? – dijo Sirius.

\- Me gusta el chocolate – respondió Remus.

\- Me impresionas, Remus, y no es algo fácil de lograr – dijo Sirius. Remus solo sonrió.

\- Si esto te impresiona espera a verme volar – replicó James.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron admirando la colección de Remus y comiendo Grajeas. Casi al final se pusieron sus capas nuevas de Hogwarts. Remus pudo ver que las capas de sus compañeros eran de una tela más fina que la suya, la de Sirius incluso estaba bordada con oro y plata en las orillas. Sirius notó que Remus observaba ese detalle.

-Puras chorradas de mi madre, estoy esperando llegar al dormitorio para quemar esta cosa – dijo Sirius.

\- El rebelde de la casa. Agarren su equipaje que ya vamos a llegar – dijo James.

En efecto, el tren se había detenido ya en la estación y todos los alumnos estaban bajando con sus cosas.

-Los de primer año, por aquí. Primer año – gritaba un hombre a lo lejos.

-Madre, ese hombre mide más que nosotros tres juntos -dijo James con sorpresa al observar al hombre que llamaba a los de primer año - Imagina como la tendrá.

\- ¿Te gusta pensar en esas cosas, Potter? -bromeó Sirius.

-Sí, me muero de ganas por ver la tuya -Contestó James.

Para Remus ese tipo de camaradería era algo raro y ajeno a él, no porque le incomodarán las bromas sexuales, solo que nunca había tenido amigos con quienes relacionarse de esa forma.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocían de antes? -preguntó.

-No, bueno, sabemos de la existencia de la familia del otro – dijo James. Esto pareció incomodar a Sirius. Continuaron caminando hasta situarse a un lado del hombre que los llamaba.

\- Mi nombre es Hagrid y esta noche los llevaré a través del lago para llegar al castillo. Suban a los botes en grupos de tres.

Sirius, James y Remus subieron en un bote juntos. Cada uno estaba expectante y lleno de excitación conforme avanzaban por el lago, pues estaban cerca de llegar al mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, el mejor lugar para estudiar y hacer amigos. Y al rodear una colina, ahí estaba, Hogwarts.

-Me cago en la madre, es lo mejor que he visto -dijo James.

Remus opinaba lo mismo y el chico Sirius seguro también pensaba eso porque miraba el castillo como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida. Cuando llegaron a la orilla, desembarcaron con cuidado, aunque un chico regordete tropezó y cayó cerca del agua, con lo que mojó la orilla de su túnica. Hagrid los condujo a través de las escalinatas que precedían la entrada del vestíbulo y los dejo esperando en una pequeña aula a un lado del Gran Comedor.

-Y ahora viene lo mejor: el sorteo de las Casas.

Remus sabía de que hablaba James, pues su padre le había comentado que en Hogwarts hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Se suponía que el sombrero seleccionador te pondría en la casa con la que tengas mayor afinidad. Él creía que cualquier casa que le tocara estaría bien, se sentía afortunado con el simple hecho de estar ahí; pero si le dieran a elegir el no escogería Slytherin.

-Voy a ser un Gryffindor, como todos en mi familia – continuó James -¿Y ustedes ya saben en qué casa estarán?

-No lo sé – respondió Remus – No he pensado en eso. ¿Tú sabes, Sirius?

-Mierda, toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin, niño. Solo espero no terminar ahí. -dijo Sirius algo desanimado.

En ese momento llegó una profesora para avisarles que la ceremonia de selección iba a comenzar enseguida. La siguieron hasta el Gran Salón, que era increíble. El techo, si es que lo había, mostraba el cielo del exterior; además de estar adornado con cientos de velas flotando arriba de ellos. En el salón había cuatro mesas alineadas, más una al fondo que era para los profesores. Frente a esa mesa estaba colocado un sombrero sobre un taburete.

-Cuando diga su nombre – dijo la profesora – se sentarán en el taburete y se pondrán el sombrero.

Un par de niños pasaron y fueron escogidos para sus casas, pero Remus estaba muy nervioso como para poner atención a algo que no fuera oír su nombre o el de sus dos compañeros, pues le gustaría que el sombrero los pusiera en la misma casa, se sentía bien con ellos.

-Black, Sirius – dijo la profesora.

-Es un Black, con razón reniega de su familia – le susurró james a Remus.

Este no tenía idea de qué significaba que Sirius fuera un Black, pero no debía ser muy bueno si toda su familia había estado en Slytherin, esa casa no tenía buena reputación. Remus vio como Sirius caminaba hacia el taburete, se sentaba y se ponía el sombrero. Fueron 15 segundos de suspenso, Remus no quería que el chico fuera a Slytherin, quería estar en la misma casa que él.

-Gryffindor – gritó el sombrero.

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio, la mesa de Slytherin no lo podía creer, los Gryffindor tampoco. Nadie aplaudió hasta que el director lo hizo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora si se escuchaban susurros por todos lados.

-El condenado lo hizo – escuchó decir a James.

Después de Sirius otras dos chicas fueron a Gryffindor y los demás se repartieron entre las casas. Muy pronto llegaron a la letra L.

-Lupin, Remus.

Era su turno, por fin. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado en el taburete y tenía puesto el sombrero.

-Mmm veo una mente capaz – escuchó decir al sombrero – serías bueno en Ravenclaw, sin duda. Aunque…también hay valor y coraje escondidos detrás de una gran desconfianza hacia el mundo. ¿Dónde te pondré?

Remus pensó que quería estar en Gryffindor, aunque quizá no fuera tan valiente como el sombrero decía.

-Gryffindor -exclamó el sombrero.

Aliviado, Remus caminó hacia la mesa que aplaudía, la mesa donde estaba Sirius. Juntos esperaron a que James fuera llamado. Cuando a este le tocó, el sombrero solo tuvo que rozar su cabeza para gritar Gryffindor.

-Se los dije, nací para estar en esta casa – dijo James cuando ya estaban los tres sentados a la meza comiendo lo que Sirius calificó como un "banquete de puta madre". Frente a ellos estaba el chico regordete que había caído de su bote cuando llegaron al colegio.

-Pues yo me superé a mí mismo, mi madre se va a cagar cuando sepa en qué casa estoy – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó James al chico regordete - ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Peter.

-Bueno, supongo que los cuatro seremos compañeros. Tendrán que acostumbrarse a mi celebridad – comentó James.

Los otros tres lo miraron con cara de no entender a qué se refería.

-Por ser el buscador más joven en la….

-Dale con lo mismo, cuando te caigas sobre el culo en tu primer vuelo... – comenzó Sirius.

James iba a replicar, pero en ese momento Dumbledore se levantó y anunció que era hora de irse a la cama. Los chicos siguieron al prefecto de Gryffindor a través de los pasillos y las escaleras hasta llegar a la torre. Una vez Ahí se dividieron en chicos y chicas para subir a los dormitorios. Sus cosas estaban al pie de sus camas, la de Remus resultó ser la que estaba al fondo, cerca de la ventana. Los cuatro se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en las camas, uno a uno se fueron quedando dormidos después de platicar sobre lo que les esperaba a la mañana siguiente en colegio.

Cuando Remus despertó, el sol aún no había salido y se podía ver una figura cerca de su cama, frente a la ventana.

-¿Sirius? – preguntó Remus en un susurro.

-¿Te desperté? Quería ver el amanecer – contestó.

-¿Por?

-Es la primera vez que soy libre.

Remus no supo qué responder a eso, o si debía responder algo. Solo se sentó a un lado de Sirius para esperar el amanecer, pues de alguna forma él también era libre.


	3. Capítulo 3 Emerald eyes

**Capítulo 3 Emerald eyes**

Las clases habían comenzado, pero Lupin no vio a Harry hasta el jueves, cuando los de tercer año tenían su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque nunca había dado clases antes, Lupin no estaba nervioso, se sentía bastante tranquilo y seguro, mucho mejor de salud. Ya se había repuesto de la impresión de regresar a Hogwarts y conocer a Harry; quizá, lo más desagradable había sido reencontrarse con Snape. Verlo de nuevo fue un golpe bajo a su memoria, pues le trajo a la mente a sus compañeros, en los que era mejor no pensar. _No aún._

La clase con Harry había ido de maravilla, incluso se había metido con Snape. _No dejo de ser un merodeador._ Pero al final, cuando Harry se había enfrentado al boggart, sintió la necesidad de interponerse, pues no sabía que forma podría tomar el ser. _¿Voldemort?, ¿Lily y James muertos?_ Era mejor no pensar en eso. Para evitar cualquier situación incómoda, para los alumnos, Harry y él, se interpuso entre el boggart y Harry. Quizá no fue lo más sabio, pero no supo qué otra cosa hacer.

Las semanas pasaron y pronto él comenzó a identificar las fortalezas de cada uno de sus estudiantes, trataba de apoyarse en eso para ayudarles a mejorar; aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría en el puesto, quería que los alumnos realmente aprendieran, sin necesidad de ser intimidante o insufrible, quería que disfrutaran la materia. _¿Sabes lo que Sirius diría? El bueno de Lunático, no puede hacer nada a medias, disfruta siendo el profesor favorito._ Desechó el pensamiento rápidamente. Hogwarts le estaba jugando malas pasadas, cada lugar del castillo le traía a la memoria algún recuerdo con ellos, la mayoría buenos, aunque eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Los recuerdos buenos dolían en el corazón.

Fue durante un descanso en la sala de profesores que el profesor Binns se encargó de traerle a la memoria uno de sus recuerdos más importantes, de una de sus personas más importantes. En la sala solo se encontraban el fantasma y Remus, los demás profesores estaban en sus despachos, seguramente. Remus estaba revisando la tarea de los alumnos de sexto, un trabajo sencillo que le permitía no pensar demasiado y descansar, pues la luna llena se acercaba y él estaba agotado.

¿Algo satisfactorio? – preguntó Binns, algo raro en él ya que normalmente no buscaba conversación.

Bastante, todos cumplieron con lo que se pedía.

Increíble, la mayoría de los alumnos no sabe ni dónde tienen la cabeza.

 _Si, bueno, tu clase es una de las más aburridas, ni Lily podía quedarse despierta tomando apuntes siempre, a veces también flaqueaba_. Remus debió tomar sus cosas e irse en ese momento, antes de que a Binns se le ocurriera comentar lo siguiente:

Aunque admito que de vez en cuando hay una luz en la oscuridad. La señorita Granger es bastante inteligente y madura para su edad.

Remus ya lo sabía. Había observado a todos sus alumnos y eso incluía a Hermione. Era muy inteligente y madura, sí, incluso más que los alumnos avanzados. Esa niña lograría grandes cosas. _Tiene carácter, como Lily._

No supo que lo llevó a comparar a una chica con la otra, tal vez fue solo que estaba pensando en Lily, pero ya lo había hecho y ahora sabía que no podría parar el flujo de recuerdos que llegó a su memoria. Todos sobre Lily. No supo si Binns siguió hablando, simplemente dejó de escucharlo, ahora prestaba atención a lo que se formaba en su mente. El recuerdo del día que conoció a Lily.

Claro que ya conocía a Lily, desde primer año la niña pelirroja se había destacado como una alumna intachable, igual que Remus. Tenían cosas en común: su gusto por los libros, las runas, el chocolate y el ser alumnos comprometidos. Sirius y James tenían talento para la magia, pero entregar tareas y cumplir en clase no era su fuerte; así que, se podría decir, los mejores alumnos de Gryffindor en su generación eran Remus y Lily. Aun así, estos nunca habían convivido especialmente, debido a que a) Remus era amigo de James y Sirius, y b) Lily odiaba a James y Sirius. No tenía nada en contra del niño flaco y larguirucho que estaba con ellos, pero era mejor evitarlos a todos. Venían en paquete.

Pero fue en tercer año cuando Lily conoció a Remus y viceversa, ninguno lo tenía planeado y ninguno sabía que se convertirían en mejores amigos.

Era un día como cualquier otro en el castillo, mediados de octubre, apenas tenían un mes y medio de haber regresado. Esa tarde Sirius y James estaban castigados junto con Colagusano, que se les había unido en una broma a los alumnos de Slytherin: cambiar la decoración de su sala común, ahora se podían ver leones esculpidos y alfombras granate. Al final los pillaron y ninguno pudo pensar una buena coartada para librarse. Remus no había participado, era día de luna llena, estaba cansado, malhumorado y triste. Lo mejor era descansar y adelantar tareas antes de convertirse en lobo.

A las seis en punto bajó a los terrenos del colegio para reunirse con la enfermera, quien, como cada mes desde hace dos años, lo acompañaba a la casa de los gritos y lo encadenaba a la pared. No era un trabajo placentero y Remus podía notar que la enfermera lo seguía viendo como a un niño, obviamente encadenarlo se le hacía una tortura al pobre. Pero el lobo cada vez era más fuerte, las cadenas lo mantenían en la casa, lejos de los demás. Remus esperó a la luna y, cuando esta llegó, la transformación fue dolosa. _Dolorosísima_. Aunque lo peor no era la transformación en sí, no. Lo peor era cuando el lobo se aburría y exigía sangre. _Mi sangre_. Después de la luna llena Remus cosechaba nuevas cicatrices, que se desvanecían en poco tiempo gracias a la magia del lobo, pero dolían y daban pie a preguntas que no quería contestar.

Fue gracias a una cicatriz que Remus y Lily se hicieron amigos, mejores amigos. Cuando Remus salió de la casa de los gritos y fue a la enfermería Lily estaba ahí. Al parecer se había fracturado la muñeca cuando tropezó en las escaleras por llevar tantos libros en los brazos. En cuestión de segundos la habían curado, pero la enfermera insistía en hacerle una nota a la profesora McGonagall para evitar que Lily volviera a sufrir el mismo accidente.

Solo tres libros a la vez. – dijo la enfermera.

Mientras Lily esperaba Remus llegó. Su aspecto debió ser horrible, porque la chica dio una especie de grito ahogado cuando lo vio.

Sr. Lupin, en un momento estoy con usted.

Lily vio como Remus caminaba a la cama más apartada y cerraba las cortinas a su alrededor. Casi inmediatamente Sirius y James entraron por la puerta de la enfermería y, como si supieran de antemano lo que debían hacer, caminaron hacia donde estaba Remus y cerraron la cortina tras ellos.

Extraño, pensó Lily. O tal vez no, quizá estaban juntos cuando Remus adquirió ese aspecto enfermo y descompuesto. Como si se hubiera roto. Todas estas impresiones las supo Remus hasta después, cuando Lily le contó, desde su perspectiva, como había sido para ella ese momento. La chica salió de la enfermería y dejó de pensar en él.

Gracias a los cuidados de la enfermera y las risas con sus amigos, Remus pudo regresar a la Sala Común ese mismo día. Genial, no me atrasaré con los trabajos. Por la tarde se separó de sus amigos, pues como dijo Sirius: "Por ningún motivo dejaría que me vieran entrar a la Biblioteca para revisar un ensayo, antes me cago en la alfombra de mi madre"; a lo que James respondió: "Ya te cagaste en la alfombra de tu madre, cuando tenías cinco. Tus nalgas jamás volvieron a ser iguales"; "Pareces bastante enterado del aspecto de mis nalgas". "Te amo en secreto, es por eso". Antes de que Sirius respondiera Remus salió de la habitación para ir a la Biblioteca.

Cuando llegó se sentó en una mesa solo y trató de avanzar en una lectura pendiente, pero el dolor de las heridas no lo dejaba concentrase. Había una especialmente en el cuello que dolía más, así que dejó escapar un gemido de entre sus labios. Lily lo escuchó, ella también estaba adelantando deberes, pero desde que Remus entró había dejado los libros de lado.

¿Puedo ayudar? - preguntó Lily casi susurrando junto a Remus.

Descuida, no es nada – respondió Remus.

Lo que Remus supo después es que la pregunta de Lily tenía otras implicaciones, pues ella había deducido, bastante tarde a su parecer, el porqué del aspecto enfermo y cansado de Remus, el porqué de las heridas después de la luna llena. Remus tenía mucho dolor y cansancio, así que recogió sus cosas para volver a la Sala Común y descansar. Pero Lily lo detuvo al salir de la Biblioteca.

Ven conmigo – fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja.

Remus caminó con ella hasta un pasillo tranquilo en el cuarto piso, Lily se detuvo y se sentó en el piso.

Anda, siéntate.

Él le hizo caso, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda pegada a la pared, cerró los ojos un momento, pero el olor del chocolate le hizo abrirlos. Lily le ofrecía un gran trozo del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes.

Me lo regaló Potter, no supe qué hacer con él así que lo guardé. Sabía que lo necesitaría y no está bien desperdiciar chocolate, aun si Potter fue quien me lo dio.

Remus tomó el chocolate y le agradeció. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar en ese momento, así que comió, sintiendo a cada mordida como el peso en su interior se aligeraba y el cansancio menguaba. _Endorfinas_. Lily también comía sin intentar una conversación, parece que intuía que Remus no quería hablar. Cuando terminaron el chocolate ambos tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda se detuvieron, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

¿Lily, te gustaría escuchar un disco mañana? Nina Simone, mi mamá me lo acaba de enviar. – preguntó Remus tímidamente.

Me encanta Simone. – fue lo único que dijo Lily antes de entrar a la Sala Común para separarse frente a las escaleras rumbo a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Y así fue como Remus y Lily se hicieron mejores amigos, compartiendo chocolate y música, y secretos que no se dirían hasta un par de años después. Lily no hablaría sobre el hombre lobo que Remus escondía; Remus no le diría lo que pensaba sobre ella y James. Ninguno de los dos tocaría el tema del amor heterosexual u homosexual, tampoco hablarían de la inusual amistad que compartirían. Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, el futuro aún estaba lejos.

Recordar a Lily era especialmente difícil, ella había sido su íntima amiga durante los momentos más horribles y lo más espléndidos. A ella le había podido contar infinidad de cosas, cosas que no podía compartir con sus amigos. Ella había sido la primera en saber, sin necesidad de que Remus le dijera, que le gustaban los chicos, _en especial Sirius_. No, no podía seguir pensando en eso. Lamentablemente volvió a pensar en eso, en sus amigos. Cuando la primera excursión a Hogsmeade tuvo lugar, Harry pasó por su despacho, al parecer el chico no tenía permiso para salir.

Después del episodio con el Boggart, Remus no había podido explicarle la razón por la que no lo había dejado enfrentarse a este. Al platicar con Harry se dio cuenta de lo extrañamente maduro que era para su edad, en algunos aspectos. _Es por la muerte de Lily y James, todas las cosas que le han pasado. La culpa la tiene Sirius_. Pocas veces dejaba salir ese pensamiento a la superficie, pero hoy estaba enojado, pues Harry no había podido crecer con sus padres, en cambio había tenido que soportar dificultades toda su vida. No le gustaba pensar que Sirius era el culpable, que en realidad era el malo. La parte de Remus, muy escondida, que lo seguía amando quería creer que de alguna forma era inocente; pero la evidencia decía otra cosa. Era difícil no culpar a Sirius cuando tenía frente a frente a Harry, con los ojos verdes de Lily y el aspecto de James. Dolía. _Sirius lo hizo_.


	4. Capítulo 4 Heroes

_**Capítulo 4 Heroes**_

Encerrado en su despacho, con la forma del lobo, Remus era consciente del ir y venir de los profesores. Por la tarde había tomado la poción que Snape le preparó, la única que podía suprimir la ferocidad del lobo. _Mentira, ellos también la habían suprimido_. Su oído de lobo le permitía captar las conversaciones que tenían lugar cientos de metros lejos de él. Una y otra vez escuchaba su nombre: Sirius. Y Remus, agazapado en una esquina, lloraba; el lobo lloraba, le aullaba a la luna, y a él. Sabía que no mentían, sabía que Sirius había entrado a Hogwarts, sentía su olor. _Inconfundible_. Al parecer Azkaban no lo había mermado del todo, pues Remus podía olerlo a la distancia, estaba impregnado en el castillo, aunque nadie más lo oliera.

¿Por qué? _Harry_. Pero Harry estaba seguro mientras Dumbledore estuviera en el castillo. Sirius se había arriesgado mucho, ¿para qué? Todos revisaban el castillo, nadie sabía cómo había entrado. _Yo lo sé_. Remus estaba casi seguro de que Sirius había entrado por la Casa de los gritos. _Quizá siga ahí_. No podía ser, Dumbledore también sabía de la existencia de ese pasillo secreto, y a él no se le puede engañar. _Nosotros lo hicimos_. Remus pensaba, con la forma del lobo, que tenía que decirle todo a Dumbledore, toda la verdad. Aunque eso sería admitir que le habían mentido por años, que él, Remus, había traicionado su confianza y había puesto en peligro incontables ocasiones a sus amigos. Podía escuchar cómo Snape le preguntaba a Dumbledore si Sirius no había tenido ayuda del interior. Dumbledore confiaba en Remus.

 _Quizá no lo ayudé hoy, pero lo ayudé en el pasado. Yo dibujé el mapa. Por mi es que conoce el pasadizo por el que entró_. Sentía al lobo luchar en su interior, estaba exaltado. _Es por su olor_. Aun después de tantos años, de tanto dolor, con solo sentir su aroma el lobo se volvía loco. La poción no podía contener ese sentimiento animal.

 _Se siente como la primera vez_.

En el campo de Quidditch todos estaban expectantes, Gryffindor perdía 170-10, histórico marcador, ya que en los tres años que James tenía en el equipo jamás habían tenido tal desventaja. Mucho menos cuando Sirius se unió al equipo. Pero ahí estaban, partiéndose el trasero para lograr el triunfo, o al menos perder por menos puntos. El clima tampoco ayudaba, la lluvia que había comenzado tres días antes ahora parecía un monzón. Slughorn había sugerido cancelar el partido, pero McGonagall estaba empeñada en derrotar a Slytherin costara lo que costara, confiaba en su equipo.

Y el equipo no lo estaba haciendo mal, pero era uno de esos días en los que los planetas no se alineaban para lograr el resultado. Sirius bateaba bludgers a diestra y siniestra, pero no era suficiente. James apenas podía distinguir su mano entre tanta lluvia. Ni rastro de la snitch. Aunque sabía que tenía que atraparla después de anotar veinte puntos o más, si querían ganar. A nadie le quedaba duda alguna: James quería ganar. Y en un momento de locura total, Sirius se lanzó hacia el guardián del equipo contrario, logrando que éste se desconcentrara y se lanzara a la izquierda para esquivarlo. Como si fueran una mente con Sirius, los cazadores de Gryffindor triangularon sus posiciones de tal forma que parecían bailar ballet, y la pelota entró por el aro de la derecha.

Solo faltaban diez puntos más. La mirada de James se cruzó con la de Sirius, ya era hora. No por nada era el mejor buscador, antes de que los espectadores y el equipo contrario se dieran cuenta, James se lanzó por la snitch, que estaba a escasos centímetros del buscador de Slytherin. El estadio se paralizó, todos miraban a James. Gryffindor aprovechó la distracción y anotó los diez puntos que necesitaban. Casi al mismo tiempo James atrapó la snitch. El ruido fue intenso, James y Sirius bajaron de sus escobas y corrieron a abrazar a sus compañeros. Todos los Gryffindor bajaron al campo para unirse a la celebración.

Peter trató de alcanzar a James, pero la multitud ya lo tenía en hombros, como a una estrella de rock, Parecía como si hubieran ganado la copa. Un tanto alejado de la celebración estaba Remus, sereno como siempre. En su interior estaba igual de feliz que sus compañeros, pero había aprendido a controlar su exterior, como buen inglés. Había disfrutado este partido particularmente. La manera de volar de Sirius era magistral. Como si fuera uno con la escoba. Se notaba la magia, algo salvaje y oscura. Remus ya había notado ese lado oscuro de Sirius, pero no tenía que ver con la oscuridad de los Black, era diferente. _Todos tenemos oscuridad en el interior._ No era algo malo ni bueno, simplemente así eran las cosas.

Pero Remus no solo había admirado la forma de jugar de Sirius, todos sabían que era bueno. Este año Sirius había regresado diferente, ya no quedaba rastro del niño que había entrado a Hogwarts. Sus facciones se habían endurecido, se veía mayor, magnético. _Sexual_. Emanaba testosterona. A Remus le han gustado los chicos desde siempre, al igual que las chicas, todo dependía de la persona. Y aunque nunca había visto a sus amigos con otros ojos, esta vez sintió en su interior un cosquilleo que no tenía nada que ver con la amistad. No era culpa de Remus, prácticamente todas las chicas y algunos chicos del colegio sentían vértigo cuando se cruzaban con Sirius, aun más si lo veían jugar.

Aunque claro, Remus no haría nada al respecto. Sirius no solo era su mejor amigo, o uno de ellos, además era el chico más heterosexual desde la creación del mundo. Desde segundo año se había dedicado a conquistar a cuanta chica podía, él fue quien besó a una chica por primera vez, y quien le metió mano a una chica bajo la ropa por primera vez, para después ir a contárselo a James. _Lo más suave y caliente del mundo_. Eso había dicho. Remus sabía que muy pronto Sirius sería el primero de los cuatro en tener sexo, si no es que ya lo había tenido. James se estaba reservando para Lily, aunque no lo aceptara.

Pero ese cosquilleo no se fue. Cuando se reunió con James y Sirius en la Sala Común el cosquilleo seguía ahí. El calor que había en el lugar tampoco ayudaba, la sala estaba abarrotada, todos bebían, comían y sudaban debido a la proximidad. Sirius no necesitaba pretextos para desabrocharse la camisa y mostrar a todos su increíble abdomen, tantas horas de entrenamiento había surtido efecto y Sirius bien podía ser el hombre mejor formado de la historia. Remus trató de pasar desapercibido y decidió alejarse un poco de sus amigos, pues no quería que sus hormonas lo traicionaran. Lo mejor era tranquilizarse, el cosquilleo pasaría. _Es solo por el calor de la sala y la vista del abdomen de Sirius_. Al final era norma, Remus no era de piedra y Sirius era muy guapo, pero pasaría. _A los amigos no se les quiere más que como amigos_.

Afortunadamente Lily acaparó su atención al hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el partido. Parecía que ella tampoco quería tocar el tema. Mientras tanto Sirius y James platicaban con un par de chicas mayores, de sexto curso. Ellas pestañeaban y reían sus chistes, mostraban sonrisas enormes y magnéticas. Eran bastante guapas, _seguramente Sirius se besará con alguna o con las dos_.

\- Si no cierra la boca Potter terminara cubierto de babas - comentó Lily con fingida indiferencia.

\- Descuida, a James solo le interesa una chica - contestó Remus. Casi nunca se metía con Lily de esa forma, ya que eran amigos y respetaba su decisión de ignorar a James, incluso entendía por qué no aceptaba salir con él. Pero, por otro lado, creía que su amiga se había cegado completamente a ver a James como alguien diferente al tonto ególatra que disfrutaba molestando a los Slytherin. - Lo siento - se apresuró a decir Remus ante la mirada colérica de Lily.

\- Esta bien, solo porque eres tú lo dejaré pasar. Me voy a la cama, no tengo ganas de ver a Sirius metiéndole la lengua a otro ser humano. Buenas noches, Remus - Lily se despidió con un beso y caminó hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿No hay un beso para mí, Lily? - le dijo James cuando la chica pasó a su lado.

\- Claro, el calamar gigante te espera en el lago - contestó Lily con la cabeza en alto mientras huía hacia su dormitorio.

Remus estaba al pendiente de Sirius, de como besaba a la chica rubia de sexto. Ella parecía estar en la luna, disfrutando. El cosquilleo seguía ahí y ahora se le había sumado otra sensación extraña, de furia. _Celos_. _¿Celos de quién, de ella? ¿Por qué puede besar a Sirius? ¿Por qué Sirius quiere besarla?_ Si de algo estaba seguro Remus es de que no tenía sentido suspirar por su amigo, porque era su amigo y era muy heterosexual. Sirius jamás querría besar a un chico, mucho menos a Remus. _Lo mejor será irme a dormir, el cosquilleo pasará, es solo un estúpido crush_.

Remus despertó horas después, aún no amanecía. El dormitorio estaba sumido en la oscuridad, solo se podían distinguir los bultos que formaban sus amigos en las camas. Excepto en una, la de Sirius estaba vacía y parecía que no había llegado a dormir en ella. _Seguro sigue con la rubia_. Para Remus era casi imposible volver a dormir una vez que se había despertado, si lo intentaba lo único que iba a conseguir era un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Siempre había sido así. Lo más sensato era bajar a la Sala Común y leer hasta la hora del desayuno. Se puso un pantalón algo viejo y una playera de manga larga, tomó su libro de poesía británica y bajó las escaleras. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie, era muy temprano, pero ahí estaba Sirius, dormido en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

Aunque Remus trató de no despertarlo, en algunas ocasiones Sirius tenía el sueño muy ligero. Despertó con el ruido que hizo el libro de Remus al tocar una de las mesitas.

\- Buenos días, Sirius.

\- ¿Dormí aquí toda la noche?

\- Eso parece – Respondió Remus mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sirius.

\- Vaya partido y vaya celebración. ¿Dónde te metiste?

\- Estuve aquí hablando con Lily. Ustedes parecían ocupados con un par de chicas.

\- ¿Estuviste con Evans? ¿No crees que pasas mucho tiempo con ella?

\- Es mi amiga.

\- Sí, claro. Solo digo que pasas demasiado tiempo con esa chica.

\- No tengo que explicarte por qué paso tiempo con mi amiga.

\- Esta bien, esta bien.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, contemplando las llamas de la chimenea.

\- He pensado en algo, Remus. Algo para ayudarte.

\- ¿Ayudarme?

\- Durante la luna llena. Estuve leyendo en las vacaciones, en mi casa hay muchos libros extraños, de magia oscura – dijo Sirius un tanto incómodo.

\- ¿Leyendo? ¿Seguro que no fueron revistas de Quidditch? – contestó Remus tratando de aligerar el tono para Sirius.

\- Déjate de bromas, Remus, que esto es algo serio – Sirius espero a que Remus volteara a verlo para seguir hablando. – Estuve leyendo y todo parece indicar que los lobos solo son agresivos con las personas, pero no con los animales.

Remus no estaba seguro de adonde quería llegar Sirius con su plática, así que espero a que este encontrara las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

\- Estaba pensando que podríamos transformarnos, sabes, en animales.

\- ¿Animales?

\- Sí, para poder acompañarte, que no estés solo.

Remus iba a comenzar a enumerar todos motivos por los cuales la idea era absurda y peligrosa. No solo tenían que intentar convertirse en animagos, lo cual ya era por si solo casi imposible. Además, tendrían que quebrantar un sinfín de reglas, no solo del colegio, sino del mundo mágico. Sin mencionar el peligro al que se enfrentarían al estar en compañía de un hombre lobo. Cuando Remus se disponía a comentar todo esto, Sirius se le adelantó.

\- Ya lo hemos platicado, Remus. James, Peter y yo. Lo platicamos y decidimos que queríamos intentarlo, sin importar lo que tú dijeras. Sabes que no nos importa romper las reglas, no nos importa que tú pienses que es peligroso. Queremos hacerlo y lo haremos. No te vamos a dejar pasar por eso solo.

Remus solo pudo sonreír. Le parecía una locura, sí, pero era el gesto más increíble que alguien hubiera tenido hacia él. Quizá ni lo consiguieran, pero el hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran dispuestos a convertirse en animagos ilegales para hacer más soportable su transformación era la confirmación de que su amistad era sincera. Ese día Remus obtuvo la confirmación que necesitaba, pertenecía a ese grupo, era uno de ellos. También le quedó claro que lo que sentía por Sirius era algo más que un simple crush.

A la mañana siguiente todos hablaban sobre la hazaña de Sirius Black, de como había entrado al Colegio sin ser visto. Lupin se sentía cansado, adolorido y triste. Era insoportable caminar por los pasillos cuando el aroma de Sirius lo impregnaba todo. Era doloroso recordar lo mucho que le gustaba su aroma, las noches que pasó oliéndolo de cerca, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Había momentos en los que deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, que creía que él era inocente. Deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y aprovechar cada minuto que tuvo con él. Pero no podía hacer eso. estaba condenado a sentir lo que sentía por Sirius, a pesar de que él había traicionado a james y Lily. Remus se odiaba por no poder odiarlo como debería, por no poder decirle Dumbledore lo que sabía. _A pesar de todo aún tienes poder sobre mí_.


	5. Capítulo 5 Wish You Where Here

**Capítulo 5**

 **Wish You Were Here**

Nadie había encontrado rastro de Sirius Black, ni de cómo había entrado o salido del castillo, al menos los profesores no tenían idea alguna sobre esto y si Dumbledore las tenía no las compartía con el resto. Conforme pasaron los días tanto los alumnos como los profesores se pusieron paranoicos al respecto, Remus escuchaba en los pasillos las explicaciones más absurdas sobre cómo entró Sirius, ninguna se acercaba a la posible realidad. _La casa de los gritos_. Era la opción más viable, Remus lo sabía, aún así no había compartido esta información con Dumbledore. _¿Por qué? ¿Acaso aún después de tanto tiempo seguía protegiendo a Sirius costara lo que costara? ¿No debería pensar en la seguridad de Harry?_

Remus se tranquilizaba pensando que Dumbledore y Snape sabían de la existencia de ese pasadizo, si esa era la vía de entrada de Sirius ellos lo sabrían. _Claro_. Además, lo más probable era que Sirius no regresara, sería demasiado peligroso. _Le encanta el peligro_. Remus decidió dejar de pensar en él para concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba: la seguridad de Harry. Pero ese aspecto parecía estar cubierto, pues todos los profesores buscaban pretextos para acompañar al muchacho por los pasillos entre clase y clase. Y siempre iba con Ron y Hermione a todos lados.

Pero a Harry no era al único al que vigilaban, Remus notaba que los demás profesores también lo observaban a él y tenían mucho cuidado de no mencionar a Sirius o Harry en su presencia. No era que sospecharan de él. _Snape sí_. Todo lo contrario, al parecer sus colegas se preocupaban por él, por su estado emocional. Era normal, pues la gran mayoría sabía que él había sido amigo de Sirius, que había sido amigo de James, Lily y Peter. A Remus no le gustaba que lo vieran con ojos de lástima, le dolía más que si sospecharan de él. Era como volver al día después de la muerte de sus amigos, volvía a sentirse culpable de no haberse dado cuenta. _Yo vivía con él, dormía con él, debí darme cuenta_. Aunque si Remus era sincero, para cuando Sirius los traicionó ellos ya no estaban juntos.

Los primeros seis meses que vivieron juntos tras salir de Hogwarts fue como un sueño, años después Remus pensaría que había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pensaría que debió saber que terminaría terriblemente mal, como siempre que había alcanzado la felicidad y se la habían arrebatado. Pero esos meses fueron perfectos, mágicos, sublimes. No había palabras para describirlo. Él y Sirius se mudaron a un departamento en Londres, pequeño pero con todas las comodidades, la renta era bastante barata, así lo habían escogido para que Remus pudiera pagar la mitad.

\- Nos iremos a partes iguales, Canuto.

\- Si eso quieres -. Sirius no iba a discutir más sobre el asunto, entendía por qué Remus quería pagar su parte.

Ese tiempo no tuvieron preocupaciones, excepto aquella vez que caminaron por el Callejón Diagon y se cruzaron con Regulus y Walburga Black. Nada pasó, tanto hijo como madre hicieron como si no se hubieran visto. Ahí quedó todo. Aunque Sirius estuvo molesto el resto del día, más de lo normal. Pero ese había sido el único momento amargo. Con la boda de James y Lily la felicidad del grupo pareció multiplicarse. Ahora pasaban muchas tardes en el valle de Godric riendo, comiendo y recordando sus días en el colegio. Todo parecía ir viento en popa.

Pero Voldemort adquiría más poder cada día, y más adeptos. A pesar de que aún antes de salir de Hogwarts el panorama lucía sombrío, habían logrado esquivar la guerra. El año nuevo habría de romper su burbuja y todos tendrían que tomar su lugar en el enfrentamiento que se avecinaba. Una fría tarde de enero Dumbledore los convocó a los cinco y a otro grupo de personas para hablar sobre Voldemort y sus ideas. La idea era combatirlo y proteger a los muggles y al mundo mágico. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar Sirius ya se había levantado:

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Dumbledore no pudo ocultar una mirada de orgullo hacía su exalumno, él sabía, al igual que Remus, que Sirius haría cualquier cosa para demostrar que no era como el resto de los Black. En cierta forma esta guerra era su oportunidad de probar que el sombrero seleccionador no se había equivocado al mandarlo a Gryffindor. Dumbledore tenía misiones para todos, algunas más peligrosas que otras. La de Remus era una de las más peligrosas.

\- Tendrás que ir a vivir entre los hombres lobos, tratar de convencerlos de que no se unan a Voldemort -. Era una misión suicida si se daba un paso en falso. Los hombres lobos estaban resentidos con los magos, sería difícil convencerlos.

Remus pasaba largas temporadas fuera de Londres y cuando regresaba estaba cansado y hastiado de lo que había presenciado. El grupo de hombres lobo que apoyaba a Voldemort era numeroso y particularmente sanguinario. Cazaban muggles por diversión. Remus no podía contarle a nadie lo que había visto, así que era muy común verlo callado y sentado un poco apartado de los demás cuando iban a visitar a James y Lily.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – le preguntó Lily.

\- Solo estoy cansado – respondió Remus. James y Sirius estaba en la sala hablando de los viejos tiempos o de lo que harían cuando todo terminara. Lily se sentó frente a él en la mesa de la cocina y tomó una de sus manos.

\- Deberías darte un respiro, de la misión. Dumbledore podría emplear a alguien más.

\- Sabes que eso es imposible, no hay nadie más que yo que pueda hacer esto.

\- Ojalá me dejaran hacer algo a mí.

\- Lily, estas en el octavo mes del embarazo, lo único que podrías hacer es aplastar a los mortífagos – le dijo Remus riendo.

\- Al menos ahora te ríes.

El día que nació Harry, nombre que con antelación habían aprobado los merodeadores durante su último año de estudios, la guerra se detuvo por un momento para los cinco amigos. Sirius, Remus y Peter estuvieron afuera de la habitación escuchando como James motivaba a Lily a seguir pujando, tras uno de los gritos de la pelirroja se escuchó el llanto de Harry. _Por fin_. El niño era pequeño, rosado y con bastante cabello. _Perfecto_. Ese día los merodeadores brindaron por Harry Potter en la cocina, mientras Lily dormía arriba con el bebé.

\- Por Harry Potter, mi ahijado – dijo orgulloso Sirius.

\- Por Harry Potter – contestaron al unísono los otros.

James y Sirius aprovecharon esa noche para tomar y brindar, y volver a sentirse jóvenes, olvidar un poquito que estaban en guerra. Pero Remus se dio cuenta que Peter estaba intranquilo, así que fue a sentarse con él.

\- ¿Todo bien, Peter?

\- Sí, Remus. Aunque es un poco raro, un bebé en este momento.

\- Te entiendo, parece una locura que en medio de tanto sufrimiento pueda nacer un perfecto bebé.

\- Sí, todo ha cambiado, James y Lily tienen un hijo – Peter tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a James y Sirius, sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Has tenido problemas con tus misiones? – le preguntó Remus preocupado.

\- No, no. Todos estamos en peligro, las cosas se ven más oscuras últimamente.

\- Lo sé, lo he notado – Remus también se quedó pensativo – Dumbledore sospecha que alguien de la Orden podría estar del otro bando, con Voldemort.

\- Es una locura – respondió Peter rápidamente.

\- Podría ser, pero en estos tiempos no se puede confiar en nadie – concluyó Remus amargamente con la mirada fija en Sirius.

Las cosas con Sirius estaban mal desde un par de meses antes, cuando Dumbledore y los demás miembros de la orden comenzaron a creer que había un soplón en la organización. Las misiones tenían cada vez más reveces, magos y brujas cercanos a la Orden morían con más frecuencia. Parecía que el enemigo sabía exactamente donde atacar. Remus ya había sospechado que algo no estaba bien desde antes, un sexto sentido de lobo o su tendencia a creer que lo peor va a pasar, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero algo olía mal desde hace meses.

La noche que Dumbledore habló con los miembros de la Orden Remus estaba con los hombres lobo, era luna llena; así que él se enteró hasta que fue a casa de Lily y James de visita. _Alguien ha estado pasando información a los mortífagos_. Fue lo que dijo James. En ese momento Remus comenzó a sospechar de Sirius, aunque no compartió con sus amigos su preocupación, no estaba del todo seguro de la culpabilidad de Sirius. Y para empezar no quería creer que fuera culpable. _Pero podría ser_. El día anterior, cuando llegó al departamento que compartía con Sirius lo encontró vacío. No era raro en esos tiempos, pues no podía escribir a Sirius cuando estaba con los hombres lobo por miedo a que lo descubrieran, así que el otro no podía saber cuando iba a regresar de las misiones.

El fuego de la chimenea estaba casi extinto, pero tibio, lo que daba a entender que Sirius había salido hacia poco. Cuando se acercó a la chimenea Remus notó un trozo de pergamino medio quemado entre las brasas: _como antes, Sirius. R.A.B._ Remus no tardó ni cinco segundos en comprender quien había enviado la nota. _Regulus_. Sirius se lo había dicho durante el primero o segundo año de Hogwarts: _El muy cabrón siempre marca todo, su cuarto, sus cosas, todo con R.A.B._ Cuando Sirius volvió no mencionó nada sobre la nota, ni su hermano, ni su familia. Y Remus no preguntó. No sabía exactamente que significaba el mensaje, pero Regulus lo había enviado y Sirius había querido destruir la evidencia.

Fue en ese momento cuando la relación se enfrió, Remus se encerró en sí mismo y Sirius hizo lo mismo. Ninguno hablaba más de lo necesario con el otro y procuraban no estar demasiado tiempo solos. De esta forma, la actitud de Remus hizo que Sirius sospechara de él. Aunque los dos se odiaban por pensar que el otro podría traicionarlos. La noche que Harry nació fue como una bocanada de aire fresco para Remus y Sirius, pero solo duró esa noche. Poco tiempo después Dumbledore les dio la noticia de que Voldemort andaba tras James y Lily, por lo que debían tener mayor cuidado. A James ya no lo enviaban a misiones y en los meses siguientes fueron restringiendo sus movimientos fuera de la casa.

Remus se enteraba de algunas cosas por las cartas que Lily le enviaba esporádicamente, pues controlaban los canales de comunicación para evitar cualquier filtración que pudiera poner en riesgo sus vidas. Al principio Lily mencionaba a Sirius en sus cartas, pero al notar que Remus evadía hablar de él cuando le escribía dejó de nombrarlo. Remus sabía que Sirius era de las pocas personas que tenía contacto directo con James y Lily. Era prácticamente imposible separar a Sirius de James y viceversa. También a Peter le permitían visitarlos. Pero a Remus no lo habían invitado, ya sea porque sus amigos no confiaban en él o Dumbledore lo había dispuesto así. Él no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era peor. Aunque lo entendía, al final él era un hombre lobo, y por lo mismo convivía demasiado con gente cercana a los mortífagos.

Un par de meses antes de que Harry cumpliera un año la situación del mundo mágico empeoró considerablemente y la amenaza contra James y Lily aumentó, pues la Orden supo que el mismo Voldemort les estaba dando caza personalmente. Dumbledore se puso en contacto directo con él una noche de verano, tenía que regresar a Londres para entrevistarse con él y Sirius. Antes de dirigirse al lugar de la cita, Remus pasó por el departamento, tenía mucho que no lo visitaba pues últimamente regresaba a la casa que había sido de sus padres para descansar. Sabía que Sirius tampoco usaba el departamento desde la noche que Harry había nacido. La mayoría de las cosas estaban justo donde las habían dejado esa noche, solo faltaba algo de ropa tanto de Sirius como de Remus. La moto de Sirius no estaba en la cochera, era quizá su única posesión preciada y obviamente se la había llevado. Remus se sentía mal por lo que había pasado entre ellos y aunque sospechaba que Sirius y Regulus estaban en contacto, aun quería creer que él jamás, jamás, los traicionaría. Aún así la desconfianza era mucha.

El plan de Dumbledore era esconder a Lily, James y Harry utilizando el encantamiento _Fidelio_. El director pensaba ser él mismo el Guardián del secreto, de esta forma los Potter estarían más seguros. Remus sabía que lo más obvio, o lo que esperaban los mortífagos, era que Sirius fuera el Guardián, y justo por eso Dumbledore no lo había escogido.

\- Aun así, Voldemort y sus seguidores irán tras ustedes y Peter Pettigrew, por lo que tendremos que mantenerlos alejados a ustedes también - concluyó Dumbledore.

\- Profesor, yo puedo ser el Guardián.

\- Voldemort esta esperando que seas tú, Sirius.

\- Si y no, profesor. Saben que soy la opción más obvia y por eso mismo no esperaran que me conviertan en el Guardián.

Remus no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Por un lado sabía, confiaba, que Sirius moriría antes de dañar a James, aún si mantenía contacto con su hermano. Pero Sirius estaba siendo demasiado insistente. _Aunque para ser justos él siempre es insistente_.

\- Remus – dijo Dumbledore – regresa a casa de tus padres, yo me pondré en contacto contigo. Recuerda mantener un bajo perfil.

Remus solo asintió con la cabeza y antes de desaparecer vio sorpresa y tristeza en los ojos de Sirius, pero solo estuvieron ahí durante el segundo que tardo en desaparecer. Días después Dumbledore apareció en la puerta de su casa para comunicarle que debía quedarse ahí, era muy peligroso mandarlo con los hombres lobo, sobre todo porque Sirius sería el Guardián de los Potter.

\- El plan de Voldemort podría ser llegar a Sirius, y a los Potter, a través de ti. Es mejor dejarte fuera del mapa el tiempo que sea necesario. Yo estaré en contacto contigo, nadie más en la Orden sabe tu ubicación. Así lo mantendremos hasta descubrir al espía – le dijo Dumbledore para después desaparecer.

Remus obedeció, a pesar de sus sospechas hacia Sirius sabía que a James jamás lo traicionaría. Por eso no le dijo a Dumbledore que Sirius mantenía contacto con Regulus. Estuvo confinado en la casa que había sido de sus padres hasta el 1 de noviembre de 1981, cuando se enteró que Voldemort había asesinado a James y Lily. Al parecer Harry había sobrevivido a la maldición de Voldemort. El Que no Debe ser Nombrado había desaparecido. Remus no sabía qué pensar, no podía, no quería creer que Sirius había entregado a James, era imposible. Algo tenía que haber sucedido, quizá el mismo Sirius estaba muerto. _No, Por favor, no._ Sin pensarlo Remus se apareció afuera del departamento que compartió con Sirius, pero ahí no iba a encontrar las respuestas que estaba buscando. Decidió buscar a alguien de la Orden, alguien que le pudiera decir qué había pasado. Las calles de Londres estaban repletas de magos, pero nadie sabía nada, solo estaban festejando que Voldemort había muerto.

No tenía sentido seguir vagando por Londres, pero no sabía a donde ir. Regresó al departamento, sin saber exactamente por qué. _¿Sirius, donde estas? ¿Qué pasó?_ Las horas pasaron, ya estaba anocheciendo. Remus no se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse y prender la luz, todo a su alrededor se oscureció. Durante este tiempo solo había pensado en sus amigos, en que no podía ser que Sirius los hubiera entregado a Voldemort, en dónde podría estar Peter, qué pasaría con Harry. A las nueve de la noche alguien tocó la puerta. _Sirius_. Pero Sirius no tocaría, él entraría, era su casa. Se levantó y fue a abrir, era el profesor Dumbledore, que lo miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna. Se veía triste y cansado.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí. No tengo mucho tiempo, solo vine a explicarte lo que pasó, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Sin darle tiempo a Remus para decir algo, Dumbledore habló. La noche anterior Voldemort había ido al valle de Godric por los Potter, asesinó a james y Lily, pero al intentar matar a Harry la maldición había revotado contra él. Aparentemente había desaparecido, pero no quería decir que estaba muerto. Dumbledore suponía que Lily había protegido a Harry y eso lo había salvado. Harry solo podía estar seguro en casa de sus tíos.

\- Confieso que no es lo ideal, pero la sangre de su tía protegerá a Harry contra Voldemort, si regresa algún día.

\- ¿Y Sirius? – Remus no quería preguntar, no quería escucharlo, pero ya no podía más, tenía que saberlo.

\- Todo parece indicar que él revelo el secreto. Lo lamento Remus, por todo. Pero Harry esta bien y ahora nos corresponde a nosotros cuidarlo.

\- Claro – es todo lo que logra decir Remus. No sabe qué pensar o qué decir. No puede pensar en Harry, no quiere pensar en él.

Dumbledore se fue para entregar a Harry con sus tíos. Remus sabía que no iba a ver a Harry en mucho tiempo. Decidió volver a su casa, no podía dormir ahí, donde estaban las cosas de Sirius, los recuerdos compartidos. _Mañana puedo buscar a Peter_. Pero ya no pudo ver a su amigo, porque al siguiente día se enteró que Sirius había asesinado a Peter. Y así, en un par de días Remus se quedó solo, sin amigos. Sirius los había traicionado a todos, las pruebas estaban ahí. Remus se sentía mal por no haber dicho nada, por no haber compartido sus sospechas, quizá hubiera podido hacer la diferencia. Hubiera podido enfrentar a Sirius, detenerlo, decirle algo. Aunque sabía por qué no lo había hecho en su momento. _Si Sirius me hubiera dicho que fuera con él lo hubiera hecho_.

Eso era lo que lo perturbaba todos los días, aun después de doce años, que su amor por Sirius lo condicionaba a seguirlo, a aceptarlo sin importar lo que hubiera hecho. Se odiaba por eso, era una traición a la memoria de James, Lily y Peter, a la vida de Harry. Pero también sabía que, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, algo no tenía sentido. Lo que había pasado no tenía sentido. Durante los días siguientes el clima empeoró y la salud de Remus lo resintió. El estrés, la influencia de la luna, la tristeza que lo invadía hizo que cayera enfermo y no pudiera asistir a sus clases. Incluso se perdió el primer partido de Quidditch. _Dicen que vuela tan bien como James, incluso mejor_. Lamentablemente los dementores se presentaron en el campo y Harry cayó de su escoba.

Cuando regresó a dar clases los chicos se quejaron de la cantidad inmensa de deberes que Snape les había dejado. _El cabrón los puso a investigar sobre hombres lobo_. No tenía sentido pelear con Snape, Remus lo sabía. Quizá le diría a Dumbledore, pero nada más. Remus les aseguró que no tenían que hacer los deberes, solo Hermione pareció decepcionada. _Seguro ya los había empezado_. Remus quedó un tanto intranquilo, si alguien podía descubrir su condición era Hermione. Al final de la clase platicó con Harry sobre el partido y los dementores. Remus no era un gran oclumantico pero sabía que Harry se sentía avergonzado por lo sucedido, sentía que era cobarde y por eso los dementores lo atacaban más.

La conversación con Harry fue particularmente dolorosa. Al parecer el muchacho escuchaba a su madre momentos antes de que Voldemort la asesinara. Harry también mencionó a Sirius, lo que no ayudaba a que Remus se tranquilizara. A pesar de querer ayudar a Harry y preocuparse por él, al mismo tiempo Remus sentía que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo cerca del chico, le recordaba lo que habían perdido. Era demasiado injusto que James y Lily no estuviera con él. Era horrible querer odiar a Sirius por eso y no poder hacerlo. Pero ya era hora de que asumiera su lugar en la vida de Harry, ya no podía seguir huyendo. Si Harry necesitaba ayuda con los dementores él tenía que apoyarlo. Y así lo haría, le prometió que le enseñaría a defenderse después de las vacaciones.


End file.
